


First Meeting

by Haalyle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tails had been so used to doing things independently that even hearing someone offer their help to him came as a surprise. A take on when Tails met Sonic. One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Tears dropped onto the pieces of metal that lay as scrap in his small gloved hands. He knelt down next to the rest of his broken 'invention'. It was suppose to help people, that what he had planned it to do. But bullies are bullies. They tease, they point and they destroy the most important thing to you. Miles Prower learnt that the hard way.

Having been left in the wild at a rather young age, the young fox was the one to always take the blame. Fingers were pointed at him, curses were sent his way. No one offered their help to the young now eight year old fox.

Miles dropped the metal onto the rest of the scrap on the ground as he covered his face with his gloved hands, his two tails lowering down to his sides.

Sometimes he had thought about cutting one of them off, but the thought of doing that seemed rather painful. Not to mention, he found the two tails rather useful. Especially escaping the bullies and anyone else who just didn't show any respect to him.

He saw himself like everyone else, he couldn't understand why _he_ was any different. Yeah sure, foxes weren't supposed to have two tails but he had heard the more tails you have, the more smart, or powerful, or something along those lines, you were.

He felt a strong breeze rush past him. He lowered his gloved hands, worried the bullies were back for more. But he couldn't see what it was until he stood up.

The two-tailed fox stumbled nervously as he walked behind a tree, out of the sight of the blue figure he could see on the path ahead.

He watched as the blue figure sped off, at such an amazing speed all he could see was a blue trail, out of the forest and towards the beach.

Miles looked behind him, at the ground to the scrapped invention. There was no way he was going to repair it, not with half of his tools missing. Although, he always kept a spanner with him just in case. He turned back to the direction of the blue figure and decided he to follow it.

It was fast, whatever it was and didn't slow down at all as it ran over mountains and hills. Miles followed the track left by it and only stopped when he bumped into... something.

The young fox shook his head, rubbing his hand over his forehead before looking up at the object in front of him, gasping in awe.

The red bi-plane stood in front of him, unharmed from the fox's accidental attack. Miles stood up and just stared at the bi-plane. He looked from one side of it to the other and noticed what appeared to be a name written on the center of the bi-plane in white, capitalized font.

_Sonic_

"Sonic?" The young fox muttered under his breath as he finally managed to do more than stare at the plane. He hopped onto the edge of the plane, looking into the console. He took out his spanner as he looked over the plane. With his high intelligence and knowledge of mechanical things, enhancing this plane would be a piece of cake.

* * *

As the two-tailed fox was screwing the last bolt back into place, he couldn't shake away the feeling that he wasn't alone.

"What's going on here?"

A faint blush covered the kitsune's cheeks as he instantly stopped what he was doing. He jumped out of the plane and landed in front of the blue figure he had seen before. He put his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels, extremely nervous to have been caught.

_Please... don't hit me..._

"You're a little young to be trying to steal my plane," The blue hedgehog joked playfully as he stood there, arms crossed over his flesh coloured chest.

"I wasn't attempting to steal it," Miles replied in a tiny voice, worried about what the blue hedgehog would do.

"That's nice to hear," The blue hedgehog smiled widely, his arms dropping to his sides as he walked past the young fox and looked at the plane, "So, what were you doing anyway?"

Miles started rocking on his heels again, doing his best not to smile in front of the stranger he barely knew, "I was just enhancing it so it would go faster."

"Faster?" The blue hedgehog turned his head to look at the young fox, an eye ridge raised with curiosity.

"Yeah..." The kitsune mumbled. He had hoped to look older, but with how his was acting he could only guess he was acting rather young. He wanted to set a good impression for the blue hedgehog. It was only rumors he had heard, but he had hoped to meet the blue hedgehog one day, even if it was just a few seconds.

The blue hedgehog raised a hand and rose a thumb, jumping away from the plane and smiling widely at the kitsune, "Nice job. What's your name?"

"Miles Prower," The young fox groaned after announcing his name before adding with a small smile, "But everyone calls me Tails."

The blue hedgehog put a hand on his hip. Tails looked up to him, hoping he wasn't going to judge him by appearance. But to think of it, how many blue hedgehogs did he know?

"Nice to meet you Tails. I'm Sonic, although you probably already knew that," The blue hedgehog introduced himself but soon his smile turned to a worried frown, "What's wrong with your tails?"

Tails turned his head to look at his tails and remembered the struggle he had that morning involving his now broken invention that lay on the forest floor. He gave a small shrug as he held one of his tails, puffing the dirt and small specks of blood off of it before doing the same to the other tail.

"I," Tails hesitated as he looked at Sonic. He didn't know if he could entirely trust Sonic. He had been taught to never trust strangers, but Sonic seemed rather nice.

Sonic noticed the kitsune's hesitation and smiled, warmly, once again. He walked close to the young fox, patting Tails' shoulder calmly.

"Hey, how about you clean yourself and we go off to get some lunch?" Sonic asked Tails and winked, "Since I know you can keep up with me."

Tails felt himself blush once again and internally slapped himself for it. He looked away from Sonic and at the ocean, giving a small nod.

"I can help you if you want."

Tails had been so used to doing things independently that even hearing someone offer their help to him came as a surprise. He had only been helped around once or twice in his life with people he had only met once and never seen again. Tails looked back at Sonic and smiled.

"That would be nice. I haven't had help before," The fox added as they went to the water. He sat on the sand and held one tail in his hand and washed it thoroughly as Sonic did the same to the other tail.

"Where's your family?" Sonic asked as he gently squeezed the water out of the tail.

Tails sighed deeply as he replied, "They... gave up on me. I have no idea where they are now. Actually, I don't really know who they are. The left me to fend for myself when I was two."

"How old are you now?" Sonic asked, his tone softening slightly.

"Eight," Tails replied with a smile.

Sonic didn't say anything else as Tails dried his tails in the sun. Tails continued to smile and looked at Sonic.

"So, are you going to get lunch?" The young fox asked innocently.

The cobalt blue hedgehog grinned, correcting the kitsune, " _We_ 're going to get lunch."

"But I don't have any rings!" Tails objected, looking at the blue hedgehog with surprise.

"I have plenty!" Sonic winked as he sped off, into the horizon.

Tails puffed his tails dry and began to propel them to follow the blue hedgehog. He couldn't stop the smile that overtook his youthful face as he flew off towards the future that lay ahead to him.

* * *


End file.
